One More Time Agian Chapter 5 Please Review!!!:)
by megan3
Summary: Hey guys sorry it took so long. This is ks's and May's fic. I'm May!! Anyway hope you like it and please review


One More Time Agian  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Disclaimer: We unfortunatly do not own Higher Ground. I know it shouldn't have been canceled.  
Quote: Don't pass by love at first sight, you might not pass second inspection.  
*****************************************  
Scott had gone out to get coffee. Shelby was all alone and it meant she had to think. She hated thinking, she always thought the bad things and that caused her to remember everything wrong she had done. She didn't know why she couldn't remember any of the good she had done or anything good someone had said to her. She just remembered the bad and all the bad. The words always hung in her head, but when she was alone it was at its peak.  
~* Why did I let him kiss me? Why didn't I think about all the dirt he would taste in my mouth? All the time I screw up couldn't he have tasted that? Why am I so stupid? Well, it's too late now drama queen to do anything about.*~  
Shelby remembered her mother called her drama queen. She didn't like the name, but what could she do about it.   
Shelby got up and put the radio Scott had packed on. It would probably be better than Scott's singing.   
I said I wanna touch the earth  
( Shelby went outside onto the balcony. Hey she thought to herself it's better to think outside then in right, yeah right Shel.)  
I wanna break it in my hands  
( She held on tight to the railing. She hated the idea of looking down, but she needed to conquer an old fear.)  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
  
I wanna sleep on the hard ground   
( Shelby looked down the side of the building and she saw it, she saw him)  
In the comfort of your arms  
( Shelby dropped to the cement. She didn't want him to see her)  
On a pillow of bluebonnets  
( Shelby could see everything from that view. It scared her and it reminded her of the fear.)  
In a blanket made of stars  
  
Cowboy take me away  
( Shelby thought of Scott and the way he smiled at her slowly and made her feel like everything didn't matter except the way he cocked his head and smiled)  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
( Shelby was trying to think of anything, but the guy down on the first floor.)  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
( Ohh please let him go away, please just this once something go my way)  
Closer to heaven above and closer to you  
  
I wanna walk and not run  
( She watched as he left the building and rounded into the next few hotels)  
I wanna skip and not fall  
( He was gone, for now)  
I wanna look at the horizon   
And not see a building standing tall  
  
I wanna be the only one   
For miles and miles  
Except for maybe  
You and your simple smile  
  
Oh it sounds so good to me  
Yes it sounds so good to me  
  
Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above and closer to you  
  
I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something   
wild and unruly  
Oh it sounds so good to me  
  
Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to heaven above   
Closer to you closer to you  
Closer to you  
Cowboy take me away  
Closer to you  
you  
*************************************************  
Scott sat in the coffee shop thinking about all the stupid stuff he had done and how he would fix it all with Shelby.He knew there was just something about her that made her totally and utterly different from any girl he had ever met. Most of the girls he had met were all dense and possessive. His ex's were all perfectly made for his image, popular, cheerleader, normally bruinettes. He didn't know why he kept dating them if the only thing they were good at was kissing and keeping up with his party dates. They were there to make life smooth. When they just made it all worse. But Shelby was different, he couldn't see her in a mile of a cheerleading uniform, she wasn't prefect, and she didn't say what people wanted her to.   
A waitress with brown hair walked over to Scott's table with the two cappichinos, one of which was falling off her serving tray. It was her first day, she had just "moved" to Sana Monica from L.A. She had had to get away from that place and all the memories of her father. All those memories that just stayed in her head. So, she had ran away from her sister her father and her best friend. She was only 15, her sister Elaine was 25. She had moved in with a lawyer about 6 monthes ago and then gotten married 3 monthes after her moving in. She had said something about a good looking young guy she was liking. Sick she thought to herself.   
Waitress: Hey could you help me sir?  
Scott: Ohh yeah sure.  
Scott grabbed the falling drink and notinced a familar face. It wasn't like he knew the girl just her features. The nose, the hair, and the way she pushed back a strand of her hair was just all too familar.   
Waitress: Hey, are you gonna pay me or do you expect it on the house.   
She was smiling, she was used to the fake smile.  
Scott: You look familar do I know you?  
Waitress: Well,that's a great thing to say to a girl you're hitting on. Hey do I know you? You look so familar, but I just can't remember every face I see since I'm Mr. Hotty and that makes whatever I say okay.  
Scott: Look, Miss. I didn't mean it like that.  
Waitress: I'm sorry, I've had a bad day and I can't get my head on straight. I'm Patti.  
Scott: I'm Scott Barringer.  
Patti: You wouldn't happen to know Elaine and Martin Barringer would you?  
Scott: Yeah unfortunatly, Elaine's my stepmother, and Martin's my dad.  
Patti: I'm her sister.Yeah I know she has her problems and you probably have many reasons to hate her.  
Scott: Look Patti I don't know you and you don't know me so why don't we change the subject. Better yet the coffee's getting cold and I have a friend waiting for it. Really nice talking to you.  
Patti: Scott, I know what happened to you, don't pretend it didn't. It won't get you anywhere, but the place you don't want to go. Why don't you tell her to stop or tell your parents? I know it's hard, it's not going to be easy to tell your dad that his wife is hurting you. but you need to do it for yourself. He loves you, your mother loves you, and the girl waiting for you loves you. So, if you can't do it for you do it for them.   
Scott: What makes you know all? Just because you lived with her when she was younger doesn't mean you know her now. She changed, she doesn't hurt me like that.  
Patti: Scott, you're scared. It's normal, it's human, you're not superman or anything. You need to make mistakes and learn that sometimes it's better to make the mistake than the right. Sometimes they take you back to the same place, home.   
*********************************************************************  
Neal sped down the highway, a ciggerette in his mouth and the radio blaring. He had never been this mad before in his 18 year life. He was a senior and Shelby was a sophmore. He didn't know why he went after her other than she was different and seemed less porceilan than the other girls at his high school. He had left a motel, he hadn't found them anywhere. But when he did he would give Scott a beating to remember. No guy had ever taken a girl away from him. He didn't exactly like Shelby, but she was his. He stoppedn at coffee shop and walked in. He was hoping Shelby's addiction to caffiene had taken her here.  
Neal walked in the shop from the back door. He thought they would see him if he came through the front.   
Scott saw a figure in the back. He immedaitly panicked, he grabbed the coffee and ran back to the motel.   
Scott: Shelby?!?  
Shelby ran from the balcony. She could tell by the cracking of his voice that he had seen Aaron. There was nothing else that could make himso unhendged.   
Shelby: He's here isn't he?  
Scott nodded and tried to approach her. She backed away and sat on the bed. Shelby didn't want to be touched even if it was by Scott. She didn't trust herself if she let him. She wouldn't do what she needed. She wanted Scott, but it was all too much to handle. They didn't have any money or jobs. They had nothing, but eachother. She didn't want to lean on anybody agian. That's hom Walt go to her, she wasn't strong enough to tell him to stop. She needed to fell love and she thought that was it. Now she knew it wasn't, but it was the only thing that she knew.   
Shelby: No Scott. I have to go back with him. There's no other way.  
Scott: Yes there is Shelby. I need you here with me.   
Shelby: You don't want me Scott. You want the dream, in the morning you'll see I wasn't what you wanted.  
Scott: No Shelby you are. I need you.  
Shelby: Scott, I'm going back with him. So Bye Cowboy.  
Shebly ran out the door and out of the motel. Scott tried to run after her, but he was lost in the crowd. She was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.   
*********************************************************************  
Shelby stood in the middle of the sidewalk, hoping Scott had come after her. Telling her to stay, that they could work it all out.   
*Why would he want me anyway? He could have all the other girls. I'm not worth it to him and he's right.*   
Neal walked up behind her and covered her eyes.  
Neal: Hey beautiful. I guess things didn't work out with Big Shot huh.  
He sounded so icy, and mean. It wasn't like him at all. Sure he wasn't the nicest person someone could be around, but he was never like this. He had never been like Walt....  
Shelby: No I missed you.  
She lied through her teeth, hoping he had bought it.  
Neal: Is that right? Then let's go do something about that.  
Shelby: Can we just go home? Please.  
Neal: Okay later then  
Shelby nodded temidly. She didn't want to do anything with Neal other than get in his green Pinto and go home. Or at least back to Jess.   
Neal drove the car towards the freeway as he let the ciggerette he was smoking toss into the wind.   
*********************************************************************  
Scott sat in the motel room. He felt numb, there wasn't another word for it. He knew she had left, but it wasn't registering. It was almost like he were watching a movie and everything was in slow motion without any sound. She had left and she was gone. There was nothing he could do about it. Millions of questions in his head searched for answers, but only found more questions. He didn't get why she had left. He didn't know what she wanted, other than the idea that it wasn't him anymore. If it ever was. He grabbed his wallet and left the room.....empty.  
He took a walk to the only places he knew from the feild trips as a kid and his two days here with Shelby. The park, the coffee shop, and the allies he had found along the way. He didn't feel like getting high or smashed. Man, he was already hit enough with her leaving. He didn't want to wake up in the morning and forget why she had left or why she wasn't coming back. It wasn't if he knew the answers he just knew the outcome. He was alone with no-one he knew around to protect him. A quote rang in his head: "Home is what catches you when you fall." Then where is his protection? Where was his saving grace? He knew going to the motel wasn't an option and nethier was wandering around for the next few years. He did the one thing that came to mind and the one thing he didn't want to do. He called his dad....  
**********************************************************************  
Shelby and Neal were driving down the freeway. It was hot in the un-airconditioned Pinto, it stunck of the stale smell of cigerettes and beer. Shelby could hardly breath, Neal wasn't making it any easier. He had his arm wrapped around her bare shoulder and his hand down her low-cut shirt. With his other hand he was driving and smoking. She didn't feel safe anymore, it was almost the same feeling she had always had before Walt would come in. It was a slow painful cramp almost, but more severe. It happened deep in her stomache and then rose to her head. She could feel the fear rising. She didn't know why her body was acting this way. Neal had held her like this thousands of times. Why was she feeling it now?  
Neal: I think we need to take a rest.  
Shelby: I really wanted to get home before dark.  
Neal: I was only thinking for half an hour.  
Shelby: Okay I guess.  
Neal: Shelby please come sit closer.  
His voice wasn't asking it was demanding.  
Shelby: Baby I have a headache and I really don't feel well.  
Neal: Now!  
Shelby froze as his hand on the steering wheel was moving towards her thigh. She was feeling her pain worse than before. She felt she was going to throw up, but the bike wouldn't pull up. It was used to this over the years. She laughed in the agony of the idea she might have found a cure to the flue bug.   
Neal: Don't be scared honey. It won't take long........  
************************************************************************************************* 


End file.
